She is back
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Megan is back, and everyone needs to find where it puts them now.
1. Chapter 1

**_So it have been forever since I wrote something but finally I did. I am really unsure of ther diraction it will take but I just needed to see how it will be the whole Megan is back, for Owen and Amelia especially. so if you would like to me to continue tell me._**

* * *

They stood there as the gurney was taken out of the plane, as it got closer to them Owen was more and more tense. Finally it reached them, he took a step closer, then he saw her, his baby sister, Megan. Her eyes were still half closed from the drugs they gave her on the way. But that was her, and somehow it still wasn't real for him.

The medical staff, moved him away in order to get Megan inside, Amelia then took his hand again in hers and helped him TO the right direction so they will follow his sister.

The gurney with Megan was taken in the elevator downstairs so Owen and Amelia had to wait for the second one. After a few seconds they were joined by the rest of the people that were on the plane, especially one, a blonde, beautiful woman who stopped walking the moment she saw Owen, than she run towards him saying the words that finally managed to get him out of the shock he was in from the moment he heard the news "she is alive Owen, Megan is alive". Before Amelia realized what was happening Owen held the woman in his arms laughing together, and spinning her around in a tight hug.

When he finally let go of her there was a huge smile on his face.

"She is alive" Owen said, his voice cracked a little bit from not using it for a while.

"Yes she is, let's go see her" Teddy said the same time the elevators door opened, so the three of them got in, Teddy finally noticed Amelia was standing there.

"Oh hey, I am Doctor Altman" Teddy said.

"Amelia Shepherd" Amelia shake her hand "we spoke on the phone earlier".

"Right you are the one working with Owen" Teddy said with an annoying tone, well only Amelia found it annoying.

"Actually I am Doctor Amelia Shepherd, Owen's wife" Amelia's tone was a little threatening.

"Wife? You got married?" Teddy smiled at Owen "wait Shepherd as Derek? Like his sister?"

"Yeah…" Owen said and didn't look like sharing more information.

When they finally got into Megan's room her anesthesia was coming off.

Amelia stayed standing at the door while Teddy stood next to Megan's legs and Owen sat on the chair next to Magen, holding her hand.

In the beginning she opened her eyes and then cough.

She panicked when she realized she didn't know where she was. Pulled her hand quickly of Owen's hand.

"Megan you are alright" Teddy said taking a few steps closer "you are safe".

The Megan looked at Owen only then realizing who was holding her hand "Owen" she reached with her hand forward and he took her hand and she pulled him into a hug, Amelia could hear him whisper "I am with you, you are home".

Amelia and Teddy left them alone, giving them some privacy.

"I… how?" Owen didn't know how to ask all the questions he wanted.

"Not now Owen, we will have time for it later" Megan said, not letting go of his hand "I want to know everything that happened with you, are you married? You have a ring. Kids? Where are you working everything".

"Well…" Owen started but was interrupted by the doctor that came in.

"We checked it as your request and it will be possible now to move Captain Hunt to Seattle, the hospital is recovering from the fire, we will need you Major to sign a few documents" the Doctor said.

"Do I have to leave her alone?" Owen asked "I don't think it's a good idea" he looked to see Megan's reaction but she wasn't listening, she was focused on the opened door.

"Hey stranger" Megan said a smile on her face.

"Meg" Nathan wasn't able to say anything more.

"I think I will be alright for now, Nate will stay with me"

"Megan…" Owen started "I will be back as soon as possible".

He walked out and Nathen walked closer to Megan reaching hands.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviews will be very welcomed_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is chapter 2. I really wanted to show a little more about how I think Megan will be as a person while this chapter still remains very Omelia centric._**

* * *

"Years? You had lived in a trailer for years? Seriously?" Megan asked in shock.

"Well isn't as bad as it sounds" Owen tried to defend it.

"It's kind of, it was awful" Meredith interrupted as she came to check on Megan.

"Did he take you to that trailer too?"

"No" Meredith laughed "it belonged to my husband before, but that trailer did see a lot of girls".

"What girls?" Amelia asked as she followed after Meredith "How are you doing today, Megan?"

"great" Megan smiled at Amelia, the woman that wasn't her doctor but still came to check on her a few times in the last two day since she was transport to Seattle and was there in the background since she landed and mostly came to see how Owen was doing "and what girls?"

"Well" Meredith didn't know if she should continue "Addison, my husband's ex-wife, Christina Owen's ex-wife, that ex-girlfreind of Owen that I don't remember her name" she looked at Amelia with a little bit of guilt "Nancy actually was there too and Amel…"

"Nancy?" Amelia interrupted "my pain in the ass sister Nancy?"

"Yep" Meredith laughed at the memory "we called her McBithcy because…"

"She is" Amelia agreed "well was very nice to see you again but I must go I have a surgery, do any of you need something?"

"No" Megan said still watching the interaction between Amelia and her brother.

"I will be leaving you for now too" Meredith took her medical chart with her "if you feel any discomfort tell the nurses to page me".

Megan waited until she was left in privacy with her brother "it is the first time we get to talk alone actually".

"And we won't be having much more time, Rig… Nathan will be here soon with your dinner" Owen sight "you probably have some question"

"I do" Megan said "what is going with you and that woman Amelia? She is always here looking after you, but not directly at you, bringing you clean cloth, you two are wearing matching wedding rings but never talk to each other"

Owen definitely didn't expect this "that's what you want to know?"

"Owen I will have time to talk to death all the painful staff in the future, now I am happy to be reunited with my family and I want to know everything about your life" Megan grabbed his hand tightly in her hand.

"Umm her name is Amelia as you know. Doctor Amelia Shepherd. I worked with her brother for years, and I was married before too, to Meredith best friend and it didn't work out. So Amelia came to work here and took over the role of chief of neurosurgery while I was chief of surgery"

"You were Chief of surgery?" Megan couldn't be more proud of her brother.

"Yes I was But I decided it wasn't for me" Owen looked like he was trying to avoid keep talking about Amelia but knowing his sister he knew it won't go well for him "we got closer while we were working together and…"

"If you are going to say and then we got married I will throw something on you" Megan warned.

"No I wasn't planning on" Owen laughed "So we got closer, shared a few more personal moments and one day she showed up in my trailer with a bottle of a water, sparkling, lime"

Owen looked at Megan's confused face "She doesn't drink and you bring a bottle when you are visiting. She mumbled a little bit about having literally no game and it was so… charming I can't explain it, so I kissed her. And after that we chased each other tail for a while, when time I am being the idiot next time she is was. And we tried for a while to find time to be… alone but with all the work it hard"

"To find time for some hot on call room sex" Megan teased.

"Megan" Owen was shocked like always from his baby sister "And then mom had an accident and I met her boyfriend for the first time, she said she will tell you about him herself, and when I met him I was a jerk- to Amelia to mom to everyone. When I realized that I apologized and she forgave me. And we were fine for a while until we weren't and then we were and you know".

"Like 15 years old"

"So we were kind of like friend but also more. And then we decided we should really be together, and we were hypothetically moving in together and getting married and having kids and then we understood we want it for real, so we got married, well not before she almost ran away on the day of our wedding, but she came back and we got married and for a while we were very happy, until we decided to try to have kids and then she decided she don't want kids all of the sudden and everything went to hell and she run away like she always does" Owen couldn't look at Megan, not wanting her to see his tears.

"But she came back" Megan forced him to look at her "relationships are hard Owens, and the important thing is if you love her everything is possible to overcome. People don't just change their mind, something made her do it. And about the running… you are a runner too. But it's not important. Because she is here now, she was here for the past few days, hovering over you, making sure you are ok. It obvious she loves you, and the rest you can overcome it together"

Owen didn't get a chance to respond because Nathan came in the room.

"Sorry it took me so long but when I drove teddy to her hotel I got into traffic, but here is dinner" He put the bag in front of Megan.

"Oh god" Megan smiled at him "I forgot how good their pasta smells".

"Let's eat I brought a lot of food"

"I think I will keep some for Amelia for latter, when she gets out of surgery" Owen didn't need to look at Megan to know what a smug smile she has on her face.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed :)_**


End file.
